The invention relates to a chemical oxygen device comprising: one or more CO.sub.2 -bonding and O.sub.2 -releasing chemical canisters arranged in a housing; a breathing bag for exhaled air, being arranged in a breathing bag for inhaled air; an inhalation valve; an exhalation valve and a particle filter.